ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Apocalypse
En Sabah Nur was a human being until he found a piece of Celestial technology which turned him into a Eternal. He then portrayed himself as a god to the Egyptians 5000 years ago. He then set out on a quest to conquer the rest of the world. He was stopped by the combined powers of King Bor, the Ancient One, and Thanos's father Mentor. He was then locked away in his pyramid, put into stasis, and hidden from the rest of the world. Until the Infinity War where he was unintentionally released and set forth to bring a new dawn to this world through fire and death. En Sabah Nur then named himself after what he sought to bring, the Apocalypse! This threat is so powerful and dangerous that the X-Men and the Avengers must fight alongside one of their worst enemies to survive, the High Evolutionary.and in the end en Sabah nur dies when night crawler rammed them both in to the sun he accepted this with dignity and felt happiness before his final demise Biography Origins Thousands of years ago, a child was born in ancient Egypt. This child was born with deformed skin that left his skin grey in appearance. His parents saw him as a burden and left him to die in the dessert. His cries for help would be answered when the leader of a tribe of warriors named Baal arrived and took the child in and his own, and named him En Sabuh Nur. Growing up Nur was trained by Baal to be one of the tribes fiercest warriors, but Baal also taught Nur the ideology of the tribe. He taught Nur that the tribes core belief was that the strongest should rule and that the weak deserved to perish, a lesson that would guide Nur for years to come. But Nur's skills and potential were not just seen by Baal, as the Pharaoh Rama-Tut (Secretly a future incarnation of Kang the Conqueror), sought to bring the boy into his army and mold him into one of his fiercest warriors. Tut's men lead a siege of Nur's village and killed most of his people including Baal. With nothing but fury and revenge in his heart, Nur killed dozens of soldiers before being wounded enough to being forced to retreat (One of those injury's to a significant extent was a blow to the jaw which left it broken). For weeks Nur plotted his revenge against the Pharaoh while hiding out in the dessert, gathering weapons and tools from the remnants of his tribe. One day while Nur was traveling the dessert he found himself deprived of water and was growing ever so thirsty. It was on that day that in the dessert Nur saw what looked like a mirage several hundred meters away. Nur traveled to the source of the mirage and discovered an old metallic hatch, upon which after opening Nur discovered the inner workings of a fragment of a Celestial ship that crash landed on Earth millions of years ago during the age of the Eternals. Becoming a God Nur then proceeded to enter the craft, travelling deeper and deeper into its infrastructure. After an hour of rummaging through the ship fragment for food and water, Nur discovered a chamber containing technology used in the creation of Eternals from Pre-Humans. Because the ship had been burred in the sands for millennial, most of the technology had lied dormant along with the samples of Eternal blood taken from test subjects. In this chamber Nur discovered a pool of what he assumed was water and proceeded to drink from it. This act activated the sensors of the ship and began to activate the technology inside, including the prime device used in making Eternals. This device released a warm form of energy which seemed to make Nur become stronger, and Nur walked closer to it until he made physical contact. When he touched it, his own DNA was being altered and converted into Eternal DNA. Not only that but because the ship was damaged, the system errors caused all the Eternal DNA samples taken from various test subjects to be transferred to Nur, giving him their powers in addition to his own. After the process was complete Nur became the first new Eternal born in millions of the years, and not to mention the most powerful. Rise and Fall '''of '''En Sabuh Nur After he received his new found power he journeyed to the remains of his village and found that some of Rama-Tut's soldiers had been expecting his arrival. Noticing that En Sabuh Nur had changed in size and form, the soldiers were first struck with fear but stood their ground. Nur then proceeded to kill the men with his new found power, sending a wave throughout Tut's empire, and after Nur wiped out a large majority of his army single handily, Tut traveled through time to find a new reality to rule. With Tut defeated, Nur proclaimed himself the Eternal Pharaoh and gave Tut's followers a choice to either serve him or die. All the people knelled before him as he showed him his new godhood. En Sabuh Nur then led them to the ship fragment where he was transformed and demonstrated his powers further by building a pyramid around it, as his subjects chanted his name. After the making of his pyramid En Sabuh Nur went back into the device and equipped himself with cybernetic implants which would make him more powerful then any of the current Eternals, even Thanos himself. En Sabuh Nur then chose to form a group of soldiers to be his personal guard, and so ordered a large majority of Tut's soldiers to kill each other, and whomever survived would be his guard. After the slaughter, four soldiers who considered themselves family refused to kill each other and Nur chose to make the four his guard. Using his powers, Nur tapped into the warriors enhanced potential and made them into the first four horsemen, molding the four into his most loyal and fiercest subjects. Using his new horsemen as well as his army of followers, En Sabuh Nur set out to conquer the world and rule it with an iron fist. During this time Titan was still inhabited by the Eternals, and their leader Mentor (Thanos's father) chose to enlist the aid of the Ancient One, King Bor of Asgard, and the Inhuman royal family of that era in a attempt to bring down this evil before he would bring an end to the world as we they knew it. United with the aid of humanity's Brotherhood of the Shield, the rulers of separate domains stood together to stop Nur from wiping out their way of life. Through a fierce and costly battle, the heroes managed to defeat Nur along with his horsemen. Slumber En Sabuh Nur proved to be as durable as a Eternal, and along with his cybernetic implants proved to powerful to destroy. So he was then placed in a sarcophagus that would put him into a state of stasis. The sarcophagus was then placed in his pyramid along with all Celestial technology. After his evil was locked away the Ancient One cast a powerful spell to hide the Pyramid from the eyes of the world for eternity. The rulers of separate realms then returned to their own domains. Leaving En Sabah Nur to sleep for the rest of time. After he was put to sleep, his followers followed his teachings and passed them down for thousands of years, which contributed to the creation of HYDRA. Awakening Thousands of years later, Mentor's son Thanos would gather all six infinity stones and use their power against earth's mightiest heroes. During the battle Doctor Strange and Thanos used a great deal of mystics attacks which spread throughout the entire planet. These waves of mystical nature proved powerful enough to disrupt the past Ancient One's spell of concealment and in the process Nur's pyramid was revealed. A few weeks after Thanos's defeat the government discovered the new pyramid which seemed to appear out of nowhere. fearing another alien attack, the government sent in a team of excavators along with a escort of the U.S military to surmise the nation of this new discovery. After managing to infiltrate the exterior the excavators then entered the pyramid and historians realized that the carvings on the walls were to praise a supreme being. They followed the carvings that led to a chamber deep within the pyramid. In this chamber was technology that they deduced was not of Earth. Upon coming across the sarcophagus in the center of the room, the scientists used their instruments and discovered that there was a being alive in it. The government took possession of the sarcophagus and took it back to a secure facility, while another research team was getting prepped to study and perhaps even replicate the technology stored in the pyramid. Once the sarcophagus arrived at the facility the scientists deduced that it was alien in design. So they came to the conclusion that whoever was in it was alien. the supervising officer then requested additional information of the scan and discovered that the person inside shows the basic DNA structure of a human being. A squad of prepped agents stood ready should the alien threat be hostile. The scientists than prepared to open the sarcophagus, when they did they discovered En Sabuh Nur still slumbering. Suddenly he awoke and leaped out of the sarcophagus and killed several agents. All of the sudden, an enhanced agent proceeded to incapacitate the creature but he proved more than powerful enough to withstand his blast. En Sabuh Nur then scanned the individual and discovered that he is genetically superior to the other agents and so lets him live. Shortly after En Sabuh Nur breaks through the roof and flies to his pyramid where he slaughters the military forces looking to take control of his property. New Purpose and death Once he reentered his pyramid En Sabuh Nur used the enhanced DNA and found out that their are millions like her (with the introduction of the Homo Superior into the population). En Sabuh Nur then decided that they should be his subjects and then chose that only the strong should survive to serve him. He came to the conclusion that through fire and death the Inhumans and others like them would come from the inferno and become better than ever. En Sabuh Nur then took the name Apocalypse to reflect what he intends to bring. after many battle against shield the avengers and the x men apocalypse having assembled his new horsemen mister spinster malice the hate master archangel Azazel and psylocke began to use his powers and equipment from his pyramid to start destroying New York City they had no choice but to call on one of their worst foes the high evolutionary whom accepted only if they agreed to never disrupt his work again and seeing the destruction caused them to reluctantly accept and he said the only way to destroy en sabuh nur was to channel energy from the sun threw mjonir and burn him so while the avengers held the horsemen at bay wolverine beast jean grey cyclops night crawler and high evolutionary attacked apocalypse though he easily swatted them aside only the evolutionary advanced technology could hurt him Logan than used his adaminatim claws and went for his head but he wasn't fast enough through he was off balance and thor seized the chance to channel the suns power threw his hammer and fired a extremely powerful blast at apocalypse but it was not enough and he mocked their efforts saying he was immortal and could not be destroyed apocalypse than blasted them aside and went to dispose of the others that's when the evolutionary noticed he was shedding blood and realized there was a way to stop him by throwing en sabuh nur in to the heart of the sun but it would be a one way trip Kurt volunteered though the other objected he said there was no other way to save the world after saying good bye and with thor help he grabbed apocalypse and set them on a course with the star he calmly accepted his fate and stated all he wanted was to make the world better which night crawler under stood but also stated humanity can create its own fate apocalypse than smiled for the first time in his long life and in seconds they were burned to ashes by the sun finally killing apocalypse once and for all after en sabuh nur and night crawlers deaths the horsemen were taken in to custody and the x men held a funeral and raised a statue of the amazing night crawler in his memory with the high evolutionary watching from a distant. Powers and Abilities Apocalypse has evolved into a Eternal and as such was given the following abilities: * Immortality: Apocalypse's body is immortal; after being modified by the Celestial ship, he had lived for thousands of years, but can be killed if his body is melted by extreme heat * Superhuman Strength: Apocalypse possesses superhuman strength that he can further increase by drawing upon outside energy sources; Apocalypse was shown to be strong enough to physically restrain the Hulk. * Superhuman Speed: He is able to speed up his reflexes and reaction time. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Apocalypse is highly resistant to injury because of the Celestial modifications.but could not resist the sun when he and night crawler hit it which finally destroyed him * Teleportation: Apocalypse can teleport himself and others around vast distances across the planet. * Flight: Apocalypse can enable himself to fly, by either transforming his arms into wings, jets, or through telekinetic use. * Bio-Molecular Alteration: Apocalypse has control over the molecular structure of his body and can alter it at will. This means he can adapt his molecular structure to adversity. Apocalypse can perform the following feats: ** Body Manipulation: Apocalypse's entire body can be reshaped at will. He can alter his appearance, allow his body to become extremely malleable, maintain his full dexterity, and elongate his body or limbs. Apocalypse can even assume an outwardly normal human form for disguise if he chooses. ** Size Alteration: Apocalypse is able to change his size at will; he can increase or decrease the size of his body by taking on additional mass or ridding of it from a presumably extra-dimensional source. ** Self-Power Bestowal: Apocalypse can, due to having total control over his molecular structure, can generate a number of different superhuman abilities within himself at will. The limits of this self-enhancement are unknown, but even before encountering the Celestials he demonstrated self-generated energy blasts. Measuring this ability after that time is difficult, since the difference between self-induced new mutant abilities and Celestial technology incorporated into his bio-mechanical body is hard to spot. * Energy Manipulation: Apocalypse seems to have a range of energy harnessing and projecting capabilities, based on Celestial technology built into his physical frame. These effects include but are not limited to: ** Energy Generation: Ability to generate vast amounts of energy from an unknown internal source. ** Force-Fields: Ability to create force fields. ** Energy Blasts: He has the ability to project massive energy blasts of destructive force from anywhere on his person. Apocalypse can also expel full body energy waves from his entirety. ** Energy Absorption: Ability to absorb energy and mass to augment the levels of both his strength and power. * Technopathy: Apocalypse is able to directly interface with various technologies he has at his disposal. This is due to a combination of the Celestial armor built into his physical body and the Techno-Organic Viruses he is host for. * Telekinesis: He could generate massive shockwaves of psionic force to destroy his surroundings. * Mind Control: Apocalypse proved able to control the actions of others, against their own will. Exactly where he acquired this skill is unclear. It was spread over an area of several miles, though it could be blocked by a skilled telepath. His abilities seem to be limited to only controlling those with traces of the Celestials research. * Psychic Defense: Apocalypse's mental state provides him with a natural defense against telepathic intrusion. Category:Villains Category:Eternals Category:Warlords Category:Brutes Category:Armor Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Sorcerers Category:HYDRA Category:Horsemen of the Apocalypse Category:The Hive's Original Followers Category:Mutants